


love my way | aot oneshots + hc collection

by nightgenesis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightgenesis/pseuds/nightgenesis
Summary: a bundle of oneshots and headcannons for your favorite aot lovelies. feel free to leave requests and comments !! :))
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	love my way | aot oneshots + hc collection

⋆﹥━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━﹤⋆

hey there! this book essentially is a collection of the oneshots/headcannons i write creatively for other or myself in my free time.

i will update the tags as i go along, but feel free to leave requests ! 

i can write for a majority of the aot cast :) i will let you know if i cannot, though the chances are slim! 

please do not take it personal if i deny a request based off of me being uncomfortable! 

i can write hcs or oneshots for any scenario such as:

-soft/fluff 

-angst 

-slow burn 

-nsfw

i will **NOT** write for 

-rape/non con

-major depictions of violence 

-water sports/unusual kinks or fetishes 

given a certain number of requests, i will make sure to get to them as fast as i can and written to the best of ability.

other than this,

happy reading !

⋆﹥━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━﹤⋆


End file.
